Hilda
, full name , is a Demon that serves as Beelzebub IV's wet nurse. She is also one of the main protagonist of the series. In Chapter 122 she was last seen voluntarily captured to be taken back to the Demon World by Jabberwock on Sodom. However in Chapter 123, it is revealed that there are plans to make Hilda Master En's wet nurse after Isabella's gang were fired. Appearance Hilda is an attractive young woman with blonde hair that covers one side of her face and is tied in a bun, green eyes and a well endowed chest. Her clothes are mostly elegant and black with frills and white quillings, thus resembling Lolita Fashion. She is seen wearing other outfits on a few occasions. One occasion being right after she wakes up, where she was wearing a modest pink night gown with her hair down. In one chapter, she was shown wearing a yukata while playing with fireworks along with Lamia. When she infiltrates Oga's current school she dresses in the Saint Ishiyama High uniform, though she complains that the shirt is "a little tight." Personality Hilda commonly displays a cold and impassive demeanor, a character trait that she breaks only on rare occasions. (excluding her interactions with Be'el). Toward Be'el she is very affectionate and protective, acting as the role of the mother and preforming the task a mother would such as cooking for and washing Be'el. She often knows more about the current situation than any of the other protagonists and is easily able to manipulate the others into doing what she sees best. Hilda also has a fondness for extremely spicy foods, such as super spicy habenero buns. She is shown to be just as bloodthirsty and violent as Oga, a trait that earned her the nickname "Oga's Bride" at Ishiyama. In a fight she displays a complete confidence in her own skill and power, regarding her opponents calmly and often taunting them in mid battle. She enjoys teasing and tormenting Oga, frequently making marks about his intelligence and (in her own mind) poor parenting skills. In the beginning of the series she is openly dissaproving of Oga as Be'el's parent but after the delinquent defeats Toujou she becomes much more accepting and warmer towards him, even thanking him after. But she still bickers with him. In Chapter 104, it is hinted that her time with Oga and Baby Beel has changed her, as Izabella noted that her personality has changed since coming to human world and wonders what kind of human is responsible for this change. Plot Hilda originally came to the human world by command of the Demon King to raise his son, Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, to be a 'good' human destroyer. Beelzebub however got so attached to Oga Tatsumi, that she now observes him and his progress in being the future demon king's parent. Prince En Arc When the battle between Oga and Karyia ends a hole between the human world and the demon world is opend in the roof of the gymnasium which Saotome Zenjuuruo had to fix, when he ends fixing it Hilda show's up asking him if he was one of behemoth's men. When they start fighting he makes pervy comments about her underwear and harasses her by grabbing her breasts, making her very nervous, pushed by her anger she releasses her power that's when Zenjuuruo takes her seriously and immobilizes her. She than notices that he is a spell master. Kunieda pulls Oga aside to ask him about what Beel and Hilda were, already suspicious about they're true demon identity, Oga tries to explain but he can't remember Beelze's real name, getting him upset making him crawl away crying, he bumps into a woman that looks like Hilda, Yolda, this knows his complet name and tells them that they shouldn't make the demon king's child cry like that. Furuichi calls her Hilda, she approaches him and tells hem not to put her together with that whore knocking him out, after that she goes to Oga and asks him if he could pease die and tries to kiss him, in that moment Hilda falls from the sky in a lightning bolt stopping Yolda from kissing him. Hilda tells them to go away, that that woman was after her, suddenly two other nurses show up telling Yolda to stop that, it's reveald than the existence of Beelze's brother Lord En. They go to Furuichi's house after a while, it's explained that En was sent there to help Beelze in his task to destroy humanity. Hilda, Oga, Kunieda and Beel return together home, in the midle of the way Kunieda splits from the group because her house is in the other way, she gets captured by Hecadoth and made hostage, Hilda and Oga make a plan to rescue her,Oga distracted Hecadoth in order to make Hilda catch Kunieda. When Hilda sucsesfull saves Kunieda and hand her to Oga she is stabbed by Hecadoth that reveals that the his real task there was to disable her. Kunieda wakes up and see what hepand to Hilda, Oga tells her to look after Hilda for him while he fought Hecadoth, he is not strong enough to fight Hecadoth, that's when Zenjuurou shows up and defeats the pillar that is teleported with the other two pillars back to the demon world. They take Hilda back to Oga's house and Alaindelon brings Dr. Furcas and Lamia to take care of Hilda and Oga's injuries. Akumano Academy Arc Recently, Hilda has been captured by Behemoth who revealed that Hilda is to become En's new wet nurse but Hilda refuses. Behemoth puts Hilda in a cell next to Yolda who is being use to get the rest of the Pillars to the earth. Hilda learns that Yolda is helping Behemoth because he promise her that once all the members of the 34th Pillars are brought to earth he will let her be with En, when Hilda tries to convice Yolda to stop before she dies from exhaustion but Yolda doesn't want to believe her. Hilda manages to switch places with Yolda on the last day of the transfer and learns that the transfer were already over and the two guards were planning on assaulting Yolda, once Hilda learned this she beat the two guards to protect her sister. Hilda manege to beat five Pillars and allowed her sister to escape but Hilda is captured and hanged in a giant cross and Pillar Head Salamander decided to use his Lost Priminece, fire to burn all of the persons memories, meanwhile Oga invades Akumano Academy alone to destroy Behemoth's 34 Pillar Squad Division and save Hilda. Power Her main weapon is a thin sword she keeps in her parasol, again fitting her victorian era theme. However she rarely draws the sword, and especially against weak opponents she refuses to do so. As a fighter she is quite skilled. Her skills gained her the nickname "Oga's Bride" at Ishiyama, as she dispatches her enemies in a similar manner to Oga (shoving her opponents' heads into walls). She has both agility and speed that makes up her strength. Even without using her demonic powers, she is shown to be strong and skillful. Saotome once commented that for a non-contracted wet nurse, Hilda is quite skillful and does very well in fighting. In chapter 104-105, it is shown that Hilda is far more stronger than what she have shown before. She took down En's three wet nurses easily in a blink of an eye, as commented by Furuichi. And she also shove Hecatos up, through multiple number of floors in Himekawa's building with ease. But before she could show more of her strength, Oga took the center stage and asked Hilda to stand down. And she is still a non-contracted demon, so it is conceivable that Hilda's real strength is still not shown. The power she uses is similar to the one the other Demons Showed: She uses a Black Aura of Demonic Power made of filaments. When united together those filaments seem to have a great destructive Power, but Hilda seems to be able to use small filament-made whips to grab things, like she does when she takes the guardrail staffs to fight with Kunieda in chapter 113 or when she catches Oga while falling down from Sodom in Chapter 121. Conveyance Despite the fact that she is naturally just as fast as strong she is as a demon, Hilda rides a giant bird-like being named Ak-Baba. Although she has not been shown riding it lately. Relationships 'Tatsumi Oga' One of the most complex relationships of the series. Hilda often looks down on him and never hesitates to mock him. In turn, he finds her cold and manipulative personality annoying. However, it is shown on rare occasions that they do care about each other, such as when Hilda thanks him for helping her get Beel back from Toujou and when Oga became enraged at Hecatos for harming her. It should be noted that the two work extremely well together in a fight. They are also known as 'The Most Evil Couple' and 'The Strongest Husband and Wife'. Hilda is already considered as Oga's apparent bride/wife by the whole Ishiyama school and his family, thus gaining her nick name, "Oga'sbride/Wife/Wifey". Both of them (Hilda and Oga) don't really bother to correct other peoples opinions, considering it's a waste of effort to explain. As the chapters past by, Hilda's and Oga's relationship has grown leaps and bounds naturally, even Oga's family have accepted her presence as a family member, specially his sister Misaki. Although their constant bickering is still present, Hilda gained Oga's utmost respect and also vice-versa. In the battle with Jabberwock, realizing that Oga's tactics wouldn't stop him, she pulls Oga close and tells him that she is leaving Beel in his care alone, giving him a rare sincere smile. She then allowes herself to be taken by Jabberwocks dragon in order to save Oga and Beel, her parting words being "You're...the only father he has in this world" implying she has finally accepted Oga as Beel's parent. 'Beelzebub' Beel is very close with his wet nurse, Hilda. She was given the responsibility as the mother by the demon lord which she takes seriously, even saying that she was only born to serve her master. For example, even after being stabbed her primary concern is baby Beel, not even minding that she has a hole in her stomach. She cares for him like a real mother and only shows her affectionate and loving side to him. Her feelings for him have grown far beyond the resposiblity to watch over him and is shown to deeply care for his well being, becoming infuriated at her lack of ability to protect him when attacked. She tells Oga how Beel means everything to her. 'Aoi Kunieda' Aoi has seen Hilda as a rival ever since the fight between the two of them. Aoi is seen being jealous of Hilda for being Oga's "wife", when it is just a misunderstanding of hers just like every other students in the Ishiyama Highschool. They started to get along with each other after the St. Ishiyama Arc. Though it almost immediatly degenerated back into a firery rivalry when Hilda becomes jealous of Beels affection towards Aoi. The most common debate among fans is a love-relationships between Hilda and Kunieda Aoi to know who will be in a relationship with Oga. Causing fans to debate against one another for Oga and Hilda, or Oga and Aoi. Hilda Fucks Cutely than Aoi and she has giant boobs. 'Lamia' Lamia has a great amount of respect for Hilda. Commenting on how beautiful Hilda is and called her as a breast idol because of the size her breasts are. she also refers to Hilda as "Hilda-nee-san/sama." When Hilda asked her for a favor on finding Lord En's whereabouts, Lamia did try her best to look for En. Along with Furuichi, and the other Ishiyama people. 'Misaki Oga' Even though Misaki is just one of the sideline characters, Hilda's closeness to Misaki is very clear. At the beginning, Oga's family easily welcomed Hilda and Be'el into their family. As time passed by, Misaki grew fond of Hilda's presence. To Misaki, Hilda is very obedient, thus, a perfect sister-in-law in the eyes of Misaki. When Hilda disappeared when Be'el got sick, Misaki kicked Oga out of the house and would not let him enter until he found her. She also comments on how Hilda and Oga berate each other as a normal couple would, and thus calls it their 'Love Quarrel'. 'Yolda' Yolda has disliked Hilda for a very long time and hates being inferior and compared to Hilda what she hates the most about her is that their appearances are similar, something reluctantly Hilda agrees with. As of Chapter 124 the two are currently sharing the same cell in demon prison. In Chapter 129 it's revealed that they are sisters and Hilda shows concern when Yolda starts to overwork herself and even claims that she doesn't need a reason to help her sister. Quotes "Mas...ter... Please... get a... way... " (Referring to Beel when she got stabbed by Hecados) "The one who can barely think straight because of this anger, because her master was put in danger...is me." (Referring to En's three wet nurses) "You make me sick, thinking that you're wet maids like me." (Referring to En's three wet nurses) "Somewhere over the rainbow... When you wish upon a star..." (Calming herself down) "You damn fool" (To Oga, mulitiple times. Though not always unkindly) "You're...the only father he has in this world." (To Oga) "Look at me...thinking of his words at a time like this. My life is supposed to be my Master's alone" (When she catches herself thinking about Oga when imprisoned) "Why? As if I need a reason to help my sister." (Referring to Yolda when asked why she would save her) Trivia *In episode seven of the beelzebub anime, Hilda is shown to be a fan of soap operas. *It is hinted that she is hundreds of years old, since it is said by Yolda that the last time they met was hundreds of years ago. *She is referred to by Oga's schoolmates as 'Oga's Bride/ Oga Bride' and 'Blonde Bombshell'. *She often mistakes kanji for brutal and weird words. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon